Galu week! :)
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: My stories for the Galu week! Enjoy :) rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Don't know if you need an invitation to participate to the GaLu week but I decided to do it, so please enjoy. :)

Selfies became a mode Gajeel didn't understand. Levy when they were still together tried to make him but she failed miserably, he was never a man who liked phones. He preferred seeing the people he wanted to speak with than text or call them. And make strange faces and post them on social network was not for him, he was a man not some pussy who liked to pose for any one. That's what he told his self, so what's on earth was he doing?

Earlier on a hot summer day, he received a text from his cousin Natsu saying they were going to the beach but Gajeel declined and decided to stay home and not think of his blond haired crush in a bikini showing her curves at every guy passing. He started liking her when he and Levy broke up, to every one he was at fault because she came to the bar they hang out crying. But he was not the one who cheated, no it was Levy who've gone behind his back and screwed her ex. He wasn't in love with her but still liked her enough to make her betrayal hurt. So when she confronted her and she left crying her blond friend came to kick some sens in his thick head.

And kick she did, she kicked so hard that he fell and banged his head hard on his counter. She, after arguing with him, made sure he didn't had a concussion and that when he started crushing on her. Her fiery temper, mean kick, sassy mouth and her body made him fall hard.

He tried to stop it, drinking and sleeping around didn't help, every time he fucked some random girls he wished they were curvy and blond haired with brown eyes. He even considered taking Levy back but that didn't feel right so he pushed his ex away and even five months after she still didn't give up.

He tried making subtle comments to his blond but she never seemed to notice it or if she did she hadn't said anything or decided to ignore it for Levy's sake.

He received a text a little after and he battled with his self when he read it was from Levy and a picture. After some times he opened it and what he saw gave him a nose bleed. In the picture was Lucy Heartfillia playing with a beach ball in a black bikini. She was smiling at the camera and had droplets of water on her creamy skin. With the picture came a text that at made him the happiest man of the earth and at the same time hurt him.

"_Come asap or Lucy's going to be taken. ;) _

_I'm sorry for what I did, and I still love you but you will never take me back. She has a thing for you too so don't take too long! _

_I won't really be here for her since it'll hurt to see you together but I'll come around so until then be here for her."_

After the text he grabbed a swimsuit and a towel and ran to the beach as fast as he could. He was not far away from it so he arrived just in time to save his girl from being molested by some random man. As a thank Lucy had forced the man to take a selfie with her to prove he wasn't as bad as every one thought. He grinned at the memory and made bunny ears to the woman he was posing with. Selfies had never been his thing but with the woman in his arms he could do some from times to times.

"Gajeel! Why did you do that? Now we will have to take another one." She pouted cutely to the bigger man who smirked down at her before smirking and grabbing his long dark hair before kissing him softly on his lips. She retracted before he could do anything and winked at him. She turned at her phone and made a peace sign while he stood blushing and mouth wide and took another selfie of them.

She started running and before he could call for her Natsu came to him and slapped his shoulder. It took him good five minutes before he reacted and turned to see his cousin grinning.

"So you finally together huh?" The pink haired man said and looked at the blonde beauty now chatting with her female friends.

"No we're not. It was just a thank you kiss or something like that." He grunted and looked away sadly.

"Sure?" His cousin showed him his phone and Gajeel looked at it. It was Lucy's facebook profile and it had three new photos and her statue was changed from single to in a relationship. Natsu showed him the photo and what he waw made him grin, the first was when he made the bunny ears, the next was when she kissed him by surprise and the other was when she made the peace sign with a post that made his blood boil with joy.

"_Finally got him!;)" _He grinned and looked at Levy sitting a little away from the others. She remarked and she waved with a pained smile. He nodded at her and ran towards his new girl.

Selfies weren't so bad after all he decided when he throw Lucy on his shoulder and she screamed at him to let her go.

So yeah I'm late for the one but hope you liked it. :)


	2. Glasses

Day 2: Glasses, yeah it's a lemon enjoy! ;)

Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off of his mate. She was sitting on their bed wearing one of his shirt and reading some book with her glasses on.

When she first said she had to wear her glasses to read he laughed and she punched him. It took him a week, flowers, chocolate and hours of begging for her to forgive him. And when she did he asked to see what she looked with her glasses and it had been a major turn on, she was gorgeous with them and it lead to a night of pure passion. Now every time he saw her with them he had to take her, even at the guild.

He felt a rush of lust when she looked at him and throw herself at him. He hugged her and snuggled his nose in her neck. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly before looking past him.

"Where's Lyly? How was your job? Are you tired?" She asked and took his hand in hers, behind a dragon mate meant she felt the same pull as the dragon, the same need and want to be with Gajeel. So touching each other at every chance they got was something normal. Even the lightest touch could make the other burn with fiery passion and that what he intended to do this night.

"He's staying at Carla's, easy as always Babe you should have come it would have been better." He replied kissing his mark on her neck. She giggled and pushed away to look at in his eyes.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want." He only smirked and kissed her. She leaned in and her hands found their way in his hair pulling him closer. He let go of her mouth and he trailed his right hand from her her shoulder to her hip.

"Yes I'm hungry Bunny, hungry for you." He rasped at her and she tried to push away a little but lost her will when he pushed his growing erection against her. "You know what it would do to me. Your fucking glasses make you even hotter. You're such a tease and a naughty girl." He nipped her ear and growled when he smelt her arousal. "Do you know what I do to naughty girl?" He asked her in a husky voice and pushed her on the bed. "I punish them. I make them beg, I make them scream my name all night long. I make forget everything but me and my cock pounding in her." He looked at her sprawled form and grinned when her arousal become more intense. Her cheeks were burning red and her mouth was slightly parted. "Do you want that Bunny? Do you want me to punish you?" He growled lowly and parted her legs where he took place and let a hand caress her covered core. She moaned as he pushed a little harder before taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Before she could start touching him he pushed away and lifted his self up from the bed. "You want it Bunny right?" She nodded eagerly and he smirked at her before discarding his shirt. "Their is rules Bunny, if you don't follow them I'll leave you hanging." He looked as she nodded and sat up on the bed. "Number 1: You do anything I want. Number 2: You keep the glasses on. Number 3: You don't stop me." She nodded again and he smiled at her showing his white teeth.

"Come here Bunny." She advanced slowly to her mate and when she was close enough Gajeel grabbed her hair and liked her lips. "Touch me babe. Set me on fire." She looked at him and started kissing his temple before trailing open kisses to her neck where she sucked, nipped and left marks. Her hands traced the line of his abs and he gasped when her mouth found his nipple. She bite it and sucked before doing the same to the other. He growled when she caressed the bulge in his pants, her tongue circled his nipples before deciding to his abs were she nipped, kissed and bite. She opened his pants and let it fall on the floor before kissing his still covered erection. "No more teasing, Suck me Bunny." He groaned at her when she finally set free his pounding cock.

She started licking the tip where his piercing was and put it in mouth sucking it gently before releasing it with a 'pop'. She cupped his balls and trailed her tongue on the hard shaft of her mate who growled in warning. Deciding to stop before he really decided to left and deny her any release later she engulfed him in a movement and sucked. He hissed and grabbed her hair to make her go faster and take him deeper.

She was used to it and obeyed as she felt his approaching release, his groans became more intense as he fucked her mouth. "I'm gonna come Bunny, look at me." She looked at him and moaned at the lust in his red eyes. Her moans took him to heaven and he released his shoot in her mouth. "Swallow," when he heard her gulp he smirked at her and tugged at her hair to make her let go of his still hard shaft. "-good girl."

"Strip." He looked down as she started to discard herself of his black shirt teasingly before going to her short and revealing black lacy panties. He hummed contently as her large mounds were set free and bounced a little, and growled loudly as her panties were not anymore covering her core. Her arousal set his dragon senses on alert and he grabbed her legs and parted them letting him see her glistering pussy. "I haven't touched you yet and you're this wet, sucking me really do excite you." He looked in her eyes and she flushed before trying to free her legs from her lover. "Don't you dare or you won't like what will happen." He glared at her and she huffed crossing her arms over her breasts. "Look at me, babe." She ignored him, and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and parted her legs further apart. She screamed a little and covered her lightly spread pussy with her two hands. "Don't forget the rules Bunny." She looked at him and flinched at his hard look. "Touch yourself." He growled and looked at her flushed form before fixing her hands blocking the views his wanted so bad.

Her hands started shakily to rub her core and she couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth. It was the first time they've done that but she was always embarrassed by it. Sex had been a taboo when she was still an heiress so doing it before she was married was still bugging her. She was brought back to reality when her fingers brushed her clit and she moaned loudly. Deciding to let the fire consume her she rubbed faster on her bundle of pleasure and entered two of her fingers in her dripping core. "Three fingers baby, take three." He whispered huskily and she obeyed increasing her fingers pace and rubbed faster. In no time she came and screamed Gajeel name over and over.

Said man grinned and wasting no time pushed her hands away and pushed his hard cock in her filling her to the hilt. They moaned and Gajeel started a rough pace and groaned as he felt her tighten due to her previous release. She came again in a silent scream but Gajeel wasn't stopping, he continued until he too found his release and came in her womb making sure she took it all.

She let out a pained moan as his cock left her tight pussy, but her disappointment was quickly erased as he turned her on her four and filled her again. The new angle was more intense than the first and it set her on heaven even faster than the two first. She screamed her lover's name again and she came undone on his still hard dick.

She started getting away ready to sleep but was brought back to hard hips when Gajeel snapped his hips and pushed harder in her. "I'm not finished Bunny."

"Please Gajeel, I can't take anymore." He only growled and pushed her harder on the bed here she gripped the sheets. He pounded into her and she whimpered trying to give him the stimulation he needed hoping he finished quickly. But Gajeel had more stamina than her and she came before him again.

"I can't, no, no-" He snapped his hips again, one hand rubbing her clit and the other pinching her hard nipples. He sucked at her neck and panted harshly. "-stop, I can't. Too much." She begged him when she felt another orgasm coming.

"One last Bunny-" He trusted again, "-just one last-" the hand foundling with her breasts found its way to her neck and lifted her head a little making sure she wasn't hiding her moans. "-yeah like that. Fuck you're tight-" he trusted again a few times before pushing as hard as he could in her. "-yes so good, Lucy!" He roared as her pussy clenched around him and she screamed his name on last time before falling on the soft bed taking hard breath.

Gajeel slipped out his now sloppy cock and looked at his work. He grinned when noticed she was still spread from their mating and his come was flowing from her pussy. He led down next to her and covered the with the covers. He kissed her temple and her mouth before taking her glasses off and posing them on the nightstand.

"You're alright?" He asked as she turned still flushed, she nodded unable to form words. "I love you, and I fucking love our glasses." He chuckled when she smacked his arm before he hugged her.

So that's it, Glasses, and my first lemon. I wanted to do one for a long time. I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Au

Day three; AU. I didn't really knew what it meant so I did that, hope you'll like it. :)

When the principal Makarov had asked Lucy to teach math to one of the resident delinquent she had refused. Why wouldn't she? She was one of the most respectable girl of the school, straight A and always one to stay out of problems. She never went out to search for troubles and was fairly happy with what she had, she was an heiress to a big company, had loving parents, good friends and had a sweet but pervert boyfriend. She was always set on helping others but this delinquent terrified her, he was all muscle, only grumbled and cursed when speak too and had too many piercing so she refused. But Makarov had forced her, threatening her with doing his paperwork. And she hated paperwork so she reluctantly accepted after hours of fighting with the old perverted principal.

So when after some time her and the delinquent started to form a sort of friendship she quickly thought it would be best to stop spending time with him. Luck had been on her side when on day after she came to the this conclusion, he came and proudly pushed a paper in front of her eyes. In his paper was marked a big red A. He passed his math test. They had no reason to spend time together anymore, so she smiled and said he better keep up his grades.

But she found herself missing him. She missed his bad manners, missed the way he grinned when he scared her. She missed the way he would smile when he had the right answers and when he would try to cheer her up when she had an argument with Levy. She missed the way his eyes would trail on her body and how he would call her Bunny Girl because she was jumping like one.

Lucy HeartFillia was sitting with her friends discussing the upcoming festival when her eyes found a dark moss of spiky long hair. She was again looking at him, again. Since he announced his grade they hadn't spoken to each other, he didn't even acknowledge her when he saw her. And it's already been two weeks. She sighed loudly and the table became silent, all eyes turned on her.

"Lu-chan what's the problem?" Levy asked her blond haired best friend, said friend looked to another table and she quickly understood. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"She's still with Dan, but Levy's right dump this shit you call boyfriend and go make him yours. Gajeel's a fine one." Cana said and was punched by Lisanna who put a finger on her mouth with a 'shh'.

"Don't say his name! But Lu-chan, why do you still put up with Dan? I know your parents love him and all because he's rich, but I'm sure they only want your happiness."

Lucy sighed again, Dan wasn't the perfect boyfriend but he had been nice. But lately he was being pushy trying to kiss her more and trying to get to the next level. She wasn't ready for that and she wanted her first time to be someone special. Someone who wasn't Dan.

"I'll talk to him after classes." The girls squealed and clapped hands before returning to their previous conversation.

The day had passed slowly and Lucy thanked God when she heard the final ring. She had asked Dan to join her on the backside of the school. And she was now waiting for him to arrive and get it done. She prepared some nice speech going like 'it's not me' and 'please can we stay friend'. It was cowardice but it had to be done.

"Hello Babe, did you wait long?" She turned to see her boyfriend looking at her with a wide smirk. She shuddered as he looked over her body.

"No." He leaned to kiss her but she quickly pushed him away. "Wait. Dan I know we've been going out for 4 months and it had been great but I'm sorry. I don't feel it anymore. It's not your fault, but I need to concentrate on my study." She mentally thanked Cana for her advice on how break up with a boy. Now it had just to work and she needed to find a way to speak to Gajeel and confess her growing feelings.

"So you're breaking up with me?" She nodded and took a step back when she saw the dangerous look he gave her. "I just not wasted 4 months to get in your pants for nothing." He pinned her to the wall and held her wrists above her head. Her eyes widened and she started struggling. "You're one of the finest girl in the school and you're mine. I'll make sure of it."

Tears fell as he started unbuttoning her blouse and she trashed harder. One of his hand covered her mouth and she couldn't scream. "It's your fault, you should have given what I wanted way before." He sneered in her ear and when he started liking her neck she lost it. She gave a hard quick in his stomach and bite hard on his hand. He let her go and she took the opportunity to run but she received a blow on her head and fall on the hard ground. She started getting up and a hand grabbed one of hers and she was lifted up and brought on something hard. She looked up and found her nose to nose with Gajeel Redfox. He looked feral as he eyed the other man in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing touching my girl?" He growled and inspected Lucy before putting her on the ground and pushing her behind him.

"Your girl? This bitch's mine, go find anot-" Before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying by Gajeel's punch. The pierced man grabbed his collar and punched him again before kicking him in the gut. When Dan clenched his sides Gajeel attacked again, and hit him until he was just a bloody pulp.

"You're alright?" Lucy looked up and squealed when she saw him this close before hugging him. She cried while he patted her head and pressed her harder against him.

"It's alright, this little shit won't come near you again." She nodded and sniffed a little before pushing away. "Come on we have to check on these bruises." He mentioned as he lifted her in his arms like a princess. They stayed in silent until he sat her on the infirmary bed where he disinfected her bruises.

"Neh, Gajeel?" He grunted indicating her he was listening as he finished bandaging her knee. "You called me your girl." She looked at him and giggled when he started blushing.

"Yeah, that's what you are so yeah." He looked away and glared when she laughed.

"But you ignored me after you passed your test."

"You were the one who said we had no reason to see each other!"

"But you ignored me!"

"That's what you wanted!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" She grabbed his collar and kissed him. When she saw he weren't returning the kiss she pushed away but found herself pinned on the bed.

"Now you're mine Bunny, better remember it." He chuckled darkly at the blond woman. Before smiling and lifting himself up he hold up his hand for her to take

"Yep!".She accepted the hand and together they left the school to meet with their friends, who little did they know had done anything to bring them together.

So that's it for chapter three! :)


	4. rules

Sorry for the late update... I know the week had ended but I'll still continue and finish it. Hope you'll like:) enjoy day four; Rules!

* * *

Lucy pouted as she sat at the bar. The party was good, every one enjoying their selves, couples dancing or snuggling in corner, everyone but her. She has hoped _he_ would remark her, but _he_ hadn't paid attention to her, no _he_ just sat and sulked in his dark corner. She sighed and put her head on the counter, her arms hanging lifelessly on her sides. She felt a light poke on her head and lazily lifted her head and found herself nose to nose with demon Mira grinning evilly at her. She screeched and sat up abruptly, with the loud music no one turned to look at her. She glared at the white haired mage and huffed turning her head away.

"Come on Lucy, enjoy the party! Or do you me to talk to a certain dragon slayer?" Mira winked at the celestial mage who turned bright red and slowly looked at the hall, again no one heard them or ignored them, she hoped. She needn't any drama, or false accusation of being in love with any of the dragon slayers who was not_ him_.

"I don't know what do Mira, I thought the dress would be enough! Ain't I'm beautiful enough? Maybe he really likes Levy, or I'm too weak or fat like Happy says."

"Don't listen to that stupid cat Lucy, you're far from being weak or fat! And the dress flaunt your gorgeous body, if I was a man I'll jump you in no time." Mira winked again and served her a sex on the beach. She hummed quietly while Lucy sipped her cocktail. They talked for a while before Lucy was dragged to the dance floor by Natsu and Gray. They danced for more than one hour before they were interrupted by Mira on the stage.

"Dear Fairytail! I hope you like the party but now it's time for the game!" A chorus of 'yeah' and 'what game' was heard in the crow. "This year game's will be..." She posed and pointed to the second floor where Master Makarov stood drunk.

"Will be, 'chase me!'" The crow went silent before it exploded in laugh and cheers. "But there is rules children! Listen to Mira brats and enjoy!"

"Rules number one! ALL girls will be wearing animals costumes!" Lucy paled at the grinning she demon.

"Rules number two! ALL boys will have one hour to find the girls!"

"Rules number three! The losers will have to obey to their partners for 48h!"

Lucy gulped, and scanned the crow to see some cheering or paling like she had. She could see couples happily smiling while some frowned to the woman on stage.

"The pairs will be decided by hazard! And by hazard I mean me!" Lucy face palmed and groaned before looking as discretely as possible towards the man she came to love and desire in the past few months. She frowned when she didn't see him in his usual spot and looked back to Mira announcing the pairs.

"First! Lisanna and Nastu!" The two smiled and kissed each other softly.

"Next! Gray and Juvia!" Gray paled and started protesting while Juvia danced with hearts in her eyes.

"Cana and Bachus!" Cana winked at a blushing Bachus and finished her barel.

"Wendy and Romeo!" The two young dragon slayers blushed and looked everywhere but the other.

"Erza and Jellal!" Erza looked thoughtfully and nodded to herself. Even with the bandana covering his face every one could see a blush under it.

"Ever and Elfman." The man let a loud 'hell yeah' in the guild and said woman putted back on her glasses and punched Bixlow.

"Levy and Jet." The two smiled and hugged, whispering into the other ears.

"Freed and Myself!" Mira winked to Freed who gulped and turned away.

"And Lucy and Laxus!" She waved at Laxus who appeared next to Lucy in no time. "The others are free to help one members of the pair, but without using their powers or are free to continue partying to the guild. The winner of each pair will have to send a message with a lacrima and they could either come back or go home with their slave."

Lucy looked to see Laxus smirking down at her and eying her up, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Mira had just given her to the big bad wolf and she was sure she was going to loose. The man was pure stamina and macho, he wasn't going to let her win and be her slave, even if she promised to not make him do anything. She heard a growl behind her and turned to see Gajeel glaring at the little space between her and the lighting mage.

"Hell no! Bunny girl's not going any where with lighting freak!"

"And who say it? Blondie's going with me!" The two men faced each other and growled. Lucy took a step back and stood next to Erza ready to take them down if they were to fight. She looked at Gajeel who sneered and clenched his fists. She was sure he only did that because Levy was worried about Laxus doing something, sure the blond man changed but he was still a pervert.

"Well Gajeel's not happy to be left out so why don't Lucy go with him and Laxus stay here to make sure nothing happens in the guild." Makarov said and smiled while Laxus grumbled about it being unfair. Lucy looked panicked, Laxus may be a pervert but he would have done nothing to her and she could have controlled herself, but with Gajeel she wouldn't be able and it might screw her chances if she ever had one. The iron dragon slayer nodded and looked at Mira to make her continue with the rest.

"Now that's settled, to the cosplay!"

* * *

This is rules and the next part will be in cosplay ! :)


	5. Cosplay

And the next part of rules cosplay's here! Enjoy :)

* * *

Lucy was running panicked thought Magnolia forest, panting she jumped above a rock. The night was cool with a light breeze and it helped her cool her senses as she found herself in front of a river. She could hear her heart bumping loudly and was sure if the dragon slayer was near he could too. Deciding that going in the river was the safest way to escape the man she jumped in it ans swam trying to find a hiding spot. When she did she tried to relax and calmed, she knew her scent will disappear in the water and if she was calm enough he wouldn't hear her or her biting heart.

"_And Lucy will wear a bunny cosplay!" Mira announced on the micro. Lucy paled once again and looked at the costume in the she-demon hands. Of course she would have chosen this, Lucy regretted speaking about her feelings for the iron mage the second she had seen the look on Mira face. And now she paying the price of her confession. At her left she could see Laxus mouthing 'you could still chose me' followed by a 'I won't be too rough' with a wink. She huffed and crossed her arms and looked at Gajeel who looked annoyed. _

She let a pained sigh and looked at the sky, it was nearing midnight meaning it was almost the end of the game and she had probably won. Gajeel wouldn't have really chased her, he did in the beginning but probably stopped because he wasn't interested in her, he was in love with Levy. Even thought the script mage was in a steady relation with Jet, Gajeel was still pinning after her and taking their love pretty badly in Lucy opinion. He was even less sociable than before and preferred his corner more each passing days.

"_Come on Bunny Girl. I'll let you have 5 minutes ahead and then start chasing. We start now!" Without waiting she stated running, she was running faster than she never had and if she was honest the game was exciting her. Being chased by the man she had came to love made her feel goosebumps. In no time after the time had passed she felt him running towards her but it stopped soon and she had started hiding in place before changing and repeating the process before she found the river. _

She frowned as she looked down at herself, the outfit Mira had made her wear was the same as Gajeel had forced her to wear when he joined. It was cute and sexy but still made her feel self conscious. And she felt as she had failed since Gajeel had never looked her way since she had put it on, he really wasn't interested in her. It hurt more than she thought it would and she clenched her fist where her heart was and sobbed.

"Ya know Bunny, ya should be more on guard. I could have snapped your pretty little neck." She heard a low purr behind her and screamed. Gajeel was on the rock lightly above the one she was hiding behind a feral look on his face. "But good place to hide. Too bad I was following you too close for you to hide without me seeing."

"What?! You were here and you let me enter this freezing water?!" She screamed at the iron dragon slayer and reached for her keys, but realized she had to left them at the guild.

"Well I like how water looks on your skin, and with the moon light you're even more sexy." She blushed and tried to hide her breasts by crossing her arms but it made them look even bigger than they already were. "Come on bunny I won. You're mine for the next 48h."

"Fuck no! I won't your play thing and do anything you want while you picture me as Levy!" She glared at the now confused man.

"Shrimp?" Then it clicked in his head. "You think I have a thing for Shrimp?" He laughed loudly and descended in the water toward the blond. She started running but was caught by Gajeel who grabbed his arms. "Not my type. I prefer my woman more curvy, feistier." He looked down at her and she blushed with the look he gave her. "I prefer her strong, independent, beautiful and with her heart on her sleeve."

"I hope you find her." She grumbled but knew he heard when he squeezed her hand harder, her heart was beating rapidly and blood was rushing to her cheeks from their proximity.

"Oh I found her. She's blond, brown eyes, have a thing for bunny and had forgiven me." With that he crashed their lips together and claimed her mouth. When the shock passed she kissed back with as much force as him, their tongs battled for dominance and she moaned when he nipped at her lips.

"I won. Come one we're going home. Lili's staying with Carla and I already said to Mira I won." He grabbed her again and carried her on his shoulder. "And Bunny next time, you wear this for me. Don't want sparky eying you again." He grumbled and slapped her ass when she tried to to kick him to make him let her go. "This is mine," he pointed to her ass "this too," he pointed to her chest "fuck, you're all mine. Damn this cosplay made me loose my cool." He grumbled as they disappeared in the forest.

* * *

And their you go! Hope you liked I'll try to update soon for the next! Thank for reading!


	6. On the job

Here we go for On The Job! Enjoy:)

* * *

The guild doors were opened harshly to reveal a bickering couple. Lucy was screaming at Gajeel who ignored her the better he could. They continued arguing and sat at the bar, turning away from him Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. Gajeel glared at his wife and grumbled under his breath, his grumblings didn't went unnoticed by the blond and her eyes twitched ready to start another arguments she turned to her husband.

"What happened?" Mira asked as she landed them a plate of iron to Gajeel and a smoothie to Lucy.

"We have no reward! This idiot thought it'll be fun to punch the client!" Lucy screamed as she pointed to the pierced man, who shrugged at Mira when she gave him a nasty look.

"What happened?" Lisana asked as she approached her pregnant belly making it hard for her to sit on a stool, but Nastu rapidly came to help her.

"That idiot punched the client and now we have no reward!" Lucy screamed again. Nastu asked a quietly why and took a step back from the fuming blond when she glared at him.

_Lucy and Gajeel were standing in the client office waiting for their reward. It had been easy, just taking care of bandits and some vulcans. Lucy was happily smiling to her husband who smirked back at her. She planned to buy a new key and some furniture for their houses with the jewels. When the client arrived he posed the jewels on the his desk and started asking questions about the job, all was perfect until... _

"_Miss Heartfillia, I'll be more than happy if you reconsider your answer." _

"_What question?" Gajeel turned to the blond who gulped and looked away. _

"_Miss Heartfillia will make a perfect wife. She had the education and the intelligence." Gajeel glared at the man but he continued. "And she have the body." With tha comment Gajeel punched him so hard the man's body left a mark on the wall. _

"And that's what happened!" Lucy let a desperate sigh and received a sympathetic look from Lisana.

"Shouldn't have said it! You're my wife, and you should have said it." Gajeel replied.

"You would have probably killed him!"

"But iron head right Luce, your his wife! The dude should have backed off!" Nastu said but was slapped on the head by his own wife.

"Still Lucy's not an object! He can't just go punch any man who look at her!" Lisana said understanding her blond friend. Dragon slayers were possessive and even more if it was their mate.

These comments made the argument go on for hours before the two slayers had no choice but to apologize to their respective wives. Mira hummed as she remembered the last time Gajeel had punched a client for looking at his wife, it was only a week ago. She smiled as she looked at Gajeel begging Lucy to forgive him and promising he wouldn't do it again.

Lucy shook her head perfectly knowing it'll be the same on their next job but couldn't find a reason to wish for her life to be different.

* * *

And this Is the end for now! Only on last to do! Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Haunted

Hello, sorry for the (very) late update. When I posted the lemon I forgot to change the ratting so thank you so much Bloody Amethist for saying it! Sorry for it :\ I already changed it when I've seen the review but I felt like I should thank you! :)

Enjoy the last chapter! :)

* * *

Lucy screamed as she sat up in her bed and panted loudly a hand on her heart. It's been months since the events of Tartaros and she still couldn't forget or forgive herself for what happened. She had _killed_ one of her friend, she has sacrificed one of her spirit. Even if she knew it had been for the best it was still killing her inside. It was hunting her and slowly making her go mad. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around abruptly tears shinning in her eyes.

"Another nightmare babe?" The dark haired man grumbled when he pushed her against his chest and felt her relax.

"It's never ending! I just wish I could have saved her! Saved her key! She won't ever be able to come back on earthland! I should have found another way!" Lucy screamed as she tried to struggle from the man strong grip but he only held her tighter.

"You couldn't have done anything else, you saved earth land! Without you Ades will have destroyed the world, we will all be dead by now! Aquarius knew what she was asking and she was happy at the end." He murmured softly trying to calm her.

"But-" The blond woman started but was stopped by the glare of her lover.

"No buts BunnyGirl! What's done is done! Loki said it Aquarius is happy and you saved the world! I don't say it will be easier tomorrow or next month, but one day it will be! The nightmares and guilt will stop haunting you! And I'll be here to help you, to stop the nightmares and help you get over it! One day you'll be free!"

"Thanks Gajeel." She sniffled and snuggled closer to the iron dragon slayer, waiting for sleep to come again. But inside she was dreading it, dreading the nightmares. She knew that the man she was laying with was haunted too, not for the same reasons. Haunted by what he had done before joining them, for hurting his nakama even if it was before he came to the guild. Maybe that's why they found each other, they were haunted but together it was easier and Lucy hoped that one day the nightmares will finally stop.

* * *

So that was it for Haunted! I enjoyed writing for the Galu week even if I was not good with the update! Hope you liked and thank you so much for reading, liking it, following it! :)


End file.
